


Hiroshi

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Time [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: How Korra and Asami adopted Hiroshi Sato II





	Hiroshi

"What's the emergancy?" Korra asked as she burst into police headquarters, her wife close behind her. She and Asami had only gotten back from their honeymoon yesterday but apparently there was never a moments rest in the life of the Avatar so Lin had called her in the middle of night to come immediately.

"This." Lin said turning round to reveal a baby in her arms. The chief of police stood awkwardly with the baby at arms length and a terrified look on her face. Kya laughed at her girlfriends discomfort beside her. 

"Here!" Lin cried shoving the baby in Korra's arms. The Avatar looked down to find round almond eyes staring up at her. The baby appeared to be of fire nation decent with a round face and shock of black her. On closer inspection she realised that it was a boy. 

"Errrrrr something you've been meaning to tell us." Korra said to an exhausted Lin. Who knew that a baby was the secret to drafting the great Lin Beifong.

"He was left on the station steps about an hour ago."

"So you called the Avatar?" Korra said in dis belief.

"I called Kya first." Lin said defensively. 

"Where are his parents?" Asami asked diffusing the situation.

"I searched round the area but I couldn't find his parents anywhere." 

"Who could leave such an adorable baby?" Asami wondered.

Suddenly he started crying again as though understanding that he was alone in the world.

"Awwww it's ok." Asami cooed gently lifting him from her wife's arms and rocked him smoothly from side to side. Almost immediately his cries quietened. Korra gazed lovingly at her wife's soothing smile. 

"What's going to happen to him?" She asked worried. 

Lin shrugged. 

"He'll probably be sent to an orphanage." 

Korra saw how Asmai's hands tightened protectively around the baby. The orphanages in Republic City didn't exactly have the best reputations.

"We'll take care of him." 

Korra glanced around to see everyone stare at her in a mix of shock and disbelief.

Lin recovered first, shaking her head in exasperation.

"You two can take him home for now if you want. If his parents don't come to claim him within the next week he's yours. Just stay here while I get the paperwork." 

Massaging her temple she left the room with Kya following after.

Once they'd gone Korra turned to face her wife.

"I'm so sorry Asami. I know I should have asked you first and I know we talked about having children before but not for a few years-"

"Korra!" The non-bender interrupted with a chuckle. "It's fine. To be honest I was just about to say the same thing myself. I just don't understand how anyone could abandon someone so helpless." 

She gazed down at the baby's golden brown eyes as he let out a little yawn. Soon after he fell asleep and curled into her, his head resting on her chest. 

"I know it's selfish but I hope his parents don't turn up. I know I've only held him for a short while but I can't imagine ever letting go." She confessed.

Korra smiled.

"Me too." 


End file.
